The Shattered Realms: Hanalea ana'Raisa
by SithLordSoul
Summary: Shortly before Flamecaster takes place, Hanalea ana'Raisa is leading the war effort against the Empire that has hounded them for a nearly a quarter of endless war that began shortly after her mother, Raisa ana'Marianna took the Gray Wolf Throne. Since we only know the end result of her part in the war...here is her story.
1. The Princess Heir

**The Shattered Realms: Hanalea ana'Raisa**

This is fan fiction of what happens shortly before Flamecaster, revolving around the story of the Princess we only heard about...Hanalea ana'Raisa.

 **Chapter One  
The Princess Heir**

Sitting up as she opened her eyes Hanalea ran a hand through her platinum hair and turned to look out her bedroom window to see lightning flash across the sky, she felt the rumble of the thunder following along with it.

"Your Highness?" came a voice, and she knew without turning to look that it was her nurse, Maiden Magret Gray.

"I'm well Magret, thank you. I just can't sleep is all." Hanalea replied softly, keeping her emerald eyes on the storm outside her window as lightning struck again. Hanalea turned to look at Magret but she had already left the room, pulling the door to.

 _I've been dreaming about this for so long…why do I feel so nervous?_ Hanalea sighed as she swung her feet over the side of her bed and stepped up, stretching as she rose.

She walked over to the window sill, and sat by it to watch the storm closer, the raging storm matched her emotions at this moment and it helped relax her. The rain slamming against the window sounding like a slight growl of a wolf.

The wind began roaring, and it sounded for all the world like a howling wolf - Hanalea smiled at this sound as the Gray Wolf was her family legacy, she was the lineal hair to the Gray Wolf Throne, as she was the first daughter of Queen Raisa ana'Marianna, of the Fells.

She closed her eyes and rested her head against the glass, and it felt cool to her goldish-copper skin. Her pale, glittering hair hung loose around her shoulders to the middle of her back.

She awoke sometime later as her bedroom door banged open, and on reflex she came up like a lightning bolt, her hands groping for a sword that wasn't there. She caught herself when she realized she was still in her nightgown and this was the fallow season. She had been home for several weeks. Her cheeks flamed as her mother stood before her with a puzzled look upon her face.

"Your up already Hana?" Queen Raisa asked, surprise evident.

"I guess I fell asleep on the window sill mother," Hana said, meeting her mothers eyes. "I was watching the storm," she finished.

"I see. Well, I came to fetch you personally since today is the big day," Raisa smiled as she crossed the room to embrace her daughter. Hanalea embraced her mother, even though she felt like she was embracing a younger person since her mother only came to her chest.

"I'll leave you to get dressed. Meet me in my sitting room for breakfast and some last minute planning," she turned on heel and left, closing the door behind her.

As Hana came out of her room, she noticed a pair of leather breech and a boiled wool shirt was laid out for her along with her clan boots. She noticed Magret was busying setting up her dress for the evening on her form, her back to Hana.

Hana crossed the room, silent as any Demonai and hugged Magret from behind, scaring Magret half to death.

"Blood of the Queens! Yo - Your Highness?" Magret shouted in surprise when Hana hugged her.

"I just wanted to thank you for all your hard work you've done for me and the line, Magret. I truly do appreciate it." Hana said as she let go and took a step back.

"It's what I've dedicated my life for Your Highness. I'll serve until I day," Magret said with pride, tears coming to her eyes.

Hanalea nodded at this and went to get dressed, she shouldn't keep her mother, the queen waiting.

"I'm glad you are finally here Hanalea. I was wondering what songs you played at your party tonight, and introduction, not only to the marriage market but also proper crowning as Princess Heir." Raisa said as Hanalea entered the Queen's sitting room.  
After several hours of back forth with Princess & Queen, daughter & mother, they finally had the final details worked out, when they were disturbed by a knock at the door.

"Come." Raisa said loudly, and her eyes brightened as in walked the High Wizard, Han sul'Alger - her husband his black and silver wizard stoles flowing behind him as he bowed his head.

"Just the two women I'm looking for," he chuckled as he kept his eyes on the Queen. "I went to say good morning and a happy birthday to you Hana. Magret let me know where you would be," he said and crossed the room to embrace her, Hana burying her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm late, Raisa." Han said as he pryed Hana off him and leaned over to kiss her.

"I hope you were meeting with the Lady Tyburn as you said," Rasia said, raising an eyebrow.

"I was, you can ask her when she briefs on certain developments," Han said, raising his hands as if to fend off the pressure of Rasia's gaze.

"We really should be discussing the party later tonight," Han said softly.

Rasia nodded and smiled and as a family they polished the final details of the party until Rasia was informed of the time.

"Hana, go get ready. I'll do the same." Raisa said softly, and hugged Hana. "High Wizard, I expect you'll be wearing something more appropriate then what you have on now," Raisa said with a slight knife in her voice, teasing her husband.

"There is nothing wrong with this outfit. Willow made it for your mother's funeral if you remember," Han said as he showed off the sleeves.

The memory was struck in Raisa's mind where she had seen his jacket before. The snakes swimming up the sides, and the Raven & Wolf facing each other on his wizard stoles, and the staff thrust through the Gray Wolf Crown.

"Isn't it a bit mournful to wear that to a party?" Raisa asked, her eyes & posture signaling disapproval.

"I know, but it should serve as a reminder even though we have suffered losses we still have a generation that will continue the line. Also, I like this jacket." Han replied without missing a beat.

Hana reached the door to the Queen's sitting room. "I love you papa & mama. I'll see you at the party!" Hana said as she closed the door behind her.

 _ **LATER THAT NIGHT…**_

Hanalea ana'Raisa stood motionlessly as the hairdressers were placing the finishing touches of her winged torch ringlet across the wavy length of her platinum hair, which stood in contrast to her copper skin.

Hana felt the pull on her hair and she resisted the urge to make a sound or react to it, so she bit her lip, almost to the point of drawing blood.

There came a knock on her door and Magret crossed the room and poked her head out then in a formal voice, "High Wizard, Han sul'Alger, consort to the Gray Wolf Queen," she cried and pulled the door open to admit him.

"I do believe you mirror your dear mother in every way." Han chuckled as he circled Hana, admiring her dress, which was a Tamaric spun satin, in the same color Raisa preferred - a dark emerald with black lace to accent it.

Hana's dress hung to her ankles, it was almost metallic with the light rippling off it in waves, with her high heels that she had a certain disdain for made walking a total chore, she much preferred her clan boots which allowed her a much better grip when she walked.

She took her father's arm and thus began her final moments before she would officially be naemed the Princess Heir of the Fells, where she would be asked the Three Questions and give the Three Answers as tradition demanded, although no longer bound by the Naeming, the work of her father, Raisa still adopted some of the procedures as traditions to be kept.

"Are you nervous Hana?" Han asked, as he escorted her down the hall to the reception area.

"I was nervous about going into battle before, I am nervous about this as well. How do I know if I'm ready for this?" she asked, fixing her eyes foward.

"That is a question for the Queen for sure, since she went through it herself. Although I guess you have to be ready whether you want to or not," Han said.

They paused as they were now in front of the entrance to the reception, Hana could hear a murmur of conversation rumbling beyond it and she knew it would become a roar when the door opened.

She took a deep breath, pulled her eyes forward and lifted her chin, and steeled herself for the experience about to come, "Ready," and her father pushed the door opened, and she heard the cheering of everyone awaiting them.

"Her Highness, Princess Heir - Hanalea ana'Raisa and High Wizard, Lord Alister!" went the proclaimer.

She approached her mother and she went down on her knees, a dizzying wave of emotions threatened to drown her until she heard her mother ask the first of the Three Questions which broke into her inner turmoil.

Giving the Three Answers flawlessly, the Queen, her mother, placed the Gray Wolf Tiara on her head, and cried in her usual way "Rise, Princess Heir Hanalea ana'Raisa!" her voice carrying in the hall, and she hugged her daughter as she rose.

"We are not done yet, we are still at war with the Hawk of Arden to the south, the monster king! To protect our Princess Heir, we are binding Simon to Hanalea as tradition dictates!"

Hanalea stood by her mother as Captain Byrne came forward with his eldest Simon, who looked remarkably familiar to Amon Byrne when he was young, except for the darker skin, and the gray/green fusion of his eyes.

That night ended, with not only a newely minted Princess Heir, but also a bound Captain to her as well.


	2. Fangs of the Wolf

**The Shattered Realms: Hanalea ana'Raisa**

 **Fangs of the Wolf**

 **Chapter Two**

Captain Hanalea ana'Raisa was sprawled out on her back, by the Drynewater her breath mingling with the cold air. Simon Byrne, her bound Captain of the Guard, and childhood friend sat beside her.

"Think we will get any news?" he asked, looking down at Hana.

"We crushed their vanguard. You think they'll continue?" she responded, not opening her eyes.

"They have the men to spare, Your Highness," he responded with the usual Byrne bluntness.

Hana sighed as she sat up, turning to look at Simon she nodded. "True, they do," she looked out at the Drynewater before her and took in the sight with the sun high above, but even then the weather was cold and hostile, usually so for the marching season.

"Your Highness! A rider approaches!" came a shout from the rear. Hanalea stood up turning around with her usual grace, Simon coming to a stand beside her, like a dark tower, his sharp gray eyes, focused on the rider before Hana's did and he stepped in front, hand on the hilt of his sword.

Hana pushed Simon out of the way as the rider came within view. Demonai. "We have received a message from our scouts in Marisa Pines Pass. A battalion worth of flatlanders are coming up. Shilo Trailblazer has us falling in with you while she and the rest assist General Dunedain and the Queen along the border with the Water Walkers."

Hanalea nodded and brought her fist to her chest in a salute. "We are glad to have Demonai with us. Your longbows will come in handy on the heights."

The Demonai returned the salute and nodded. "I'll bring the rest of them up, I gave orders to meet us at Marisa Pines. We'll meet you there." the Demonai saluted and rode off.

"A battalion...really? What is Karn thinking? He already lost twice that much," Byrne said in Hana's ear.

"Not sure, but we did lose a salvo in the process as well. We can't spare men like that, the flatlanders can," Hana growled. "Soldiers! Fall in, we are moving out," Hanalea ordered, her voice reverberating down from the mountains in an echo.

Her eyes darted up, and she could see the clouds on Hanalea peak, the ancestor for which she is named - lightning danced around. Although the storm hadn't reached them as of yet, that horrible weather would be on them by nightfall.

'The wolves are running,' echoed in her mind, her mother's words coming back to haunt her. Hanalea blinked as reigns were jammed into her hand which broke her out of her thoughts.

"Hana?" came Simon's blunt voice.

"Sorry, just thinking of the future, more & more these days." Hana replied, worry kneading its way to her stomach.

The salvo formed up, and began their advance to Marisa Pine's Pass, to meet the force from Arden that was headed their way. An entire new force of men, quite unusual for a second wave but it had happened before.

They always knew how desperate the King of Arden, Gerard Montaigne was, after his offer of marriage was spurred by Rasia ana'Marianna, Queen of the Fells. That was followed by an invasion within her first few months as queen.

They routed the Ardenian army then, they will route them now.

It took them several hours, and as they progressed to Marisa Pines, the sky darkened, noticeably.

Hanalea was riding _Spirit,_ and he tried to take the bit and forge ahead, he knew how close they were to Marisa Pines. He also could feel the temperature dropping.

"Easy _Spirit_ , we won't be stopping at Marisa Pines," she said softly, and it seemed he understood, as his ears laid back and he showed his teeth.

"Your Highness, I must urge you not to fight on the front lines. You are the Princess Heir, you must survive," came beside her, from Byrne.

"Relax Simon, those cowardly southerners will need many men to take down this young wolf," she laughed looking over at him. His black hair framing his dark face to where it looked like he was a painting of an old warrior, long ago.

He leaned in close to Hana to look in her bright emerald eyes, and she turned to focus on him as well. Leaning to him, she brought her lips to his, holding the kiss for several seconds.

The bond between Captain & Princess never interfering, as they had been together for several years now. A highly kept secret, of course, from her Mother, the queen, and her Captain of the Guard.

"You know our parents would kill us if they knew we were an item," Simon said softly.

"Maybe just you. Mother, I think would be okay with it," Hana replied. Her mother had told her what happened between her & Amon Byrne years ago when she had fled the Queendom to attend Oden's Ford, fleeing a forced marriage to Micah Bayar.

Hana was given a full history from that moment of the realms at large and what Arden was trying to do, was bring them together again...under Arden instead of the Fells.

"Father I think would accept it as well, after he scares the day lights out of you," she laughed. Her father, Hanson Alister - High Wizard, and Royal Consort had a fearsome reputation as the most cunning & powerful Wizard since Alger Waterlow, once known as the Demon King. Her fair, golden hair came from him.

"I think my father would crucify me, he is always 'duty first'," Simon said, looking back over his shoulder as if his father might be there.

A noise in front drew their attention, and off to the right side of the column came a rider, a Highlander this time.

"We are within a mile of Marisa Pines, Your Highness. Shall I relay the order to make camp tonight once we reach -"  
"No, we will be linking together with the Demonai already there and headed to the pass. We need to keep Arden from hitting the Vale where their numbers will benefit them. Make sure the officer in front knows this," Hana barked, interrupting him, then the Highlander, saluted and peeled off to report back.

As the salvo came within several hundred yards of Marisa Pines, they peeled off right to the Pass, Demonai falling in to their left, and to the right of the column riding at full speed was Hana & Simon, assuming the lead of the column.

"That weather will be upon us within the hour Your Highness!" shouted the Demonai officer as Hana road up beside him.

"Indeed, and if the wizards were correct in their prediction it will be a welcome ally in the coming fight. Those flatlanders aren't used to our climate, even with the twenty years of war we have been in," Hana laughed, Simon remaining stoic as usual, that stubborn Byrne personality showing through.

"It will also hinder us, although I do believe the enemy will have a much worse time in it than we will, Your Highness," Simon said finally after a few silent minutes.

After another couple minutes of silence they finally reached their location, the bulwark that had been built after driving the southerners south the first time.

"Take up positions now on the cliff heights. I want all hands at the ready, and give us a good warning! Mobilize - now!" Hana ordered as she dismounted, her boots crunching in the snow, and she pulled the reigns of _Spirit_ tight as she lead him to a tree.

"Corporal!" picking out a mounted Highlander who was getting off her horse, she turned to see the Princess Heir addressing her, "I want you to gather the horses, and tie them here, get several men to help you!" She shouted, turning toward the bulwark without waiting for an answer.

She ran up the steps on the left, men already at the gate, men on the right side of the bulwark and men to either side of her, Simon right behind her, hand as usual on his sword.

"Captain! I see them in the distance! They are coming," shouted a Demonai warrior.

"You may let your arrows fly now, we will stop them here! For the Queen in the North," shouted Hanalea, her voice reverberating off the walls, the sound of her sword hissing free of its sheath and a roar came from her men and the clatter of metal as they prepared themselves for the oncoming horde of the Red Hawk of Arden.

As if on cue, Hana noticed movement out of her peripheral vision and she focused she instantly knew what it is - the storm is upon them. She looked back to the peak of Hanalea, now obscured by the storm and she raised her head in a silent prayer to her Wolf Queen sisters, and as she opened her eyes she could hear the howl of the wind - her sisters were with her now.

The Red Hawk of Arden against the Gray Wolf of the Fells. Another battle, another grudge match, another dance of death that was claiming the lives of those who have no business going to the Breaker so early.

The wounded howls of men could be heard as Demonai arrows found their mark, she could see several mudbacks with the black fletched arrows in their necks.

Her salvo holded their position, forcing the flatlanders to come two at a time due to the narrow width of the bulwark. She surveyed the scene in the blink of an eye, her spearmen held the heights of the bulwark, along with several archers, those with swords & axes were at the gate - ready to spill blood for their Queen.

As Hana turned, she grabbed Simon by the arm pulling him with her as she stepped off the bulwark. She came around the post and into the ranks of her men.

"Keep line formation! Do not push forward, make them bleed for every step they take!" Hana shouted, her voice barely audible over the sounds of battle and the screaming of the wounded and dying.

She felt a rush of wind pass by and a sharp pain seared her right cheek. The trickle of blood that ran down, she paid it no mind; she had suffered worse wounds before in the heat of battle.

She pushed forward, several men parting for her and she found the front line. She dodged a swing from one mudback, then with a back handed grip on her sword, slashed his arm open, blood spilling in a trail as he flailed back, being impaled by a spear from above. A guttural groan was all that escaped his throat before the spearman pulled his weapon free.

Spinning counter clockwise, she raised her blade overhead, blocking an axe from a mudback who she sent flying back with a kick to the stomach into the men behind him. Following through with that she ran another mudback through, ducking below the strike of another mudback, she pulled her weapon free and severed his arm before putting her sword through his neck.

She jumped back gaining a little distance between her and the mudbacks, to give her a little space to work with for the next contestant who wanted to enter a dance they would only have once.

She felt a presence to her left, and she knew without looking that it was Simon - her captain, and lover. She turned to the right, parrying a strike from one mudback, Simon leaned behind her to cut him down, He then stepped in front of her, blocking the strike of another and Hana followed suit to cut that one down.

It was their normal routine, fighting the enemy back to back; she knew the bodies of the mudbacks littered the ground, and many more joining them as the arrows overheard continued to fly - the black fletched Demonai arrows that never seemed to miss.

The mudbacks seemed to slow, the weather finally showing its affects on them being in a hostile country, and a call to retreat went up from the rear and they pulled back in tatters, leaving their dead behind.

The cries of victory filled the air from the Fellsian highlanders, a cheer for the decisive defeat they handed to Arden.

Hana and Simon were covered in blood from the ones they cut down, and they turned to face each other - Hana threw her arms around Simon.

"Captain! Our losses are minimal! We suffered mainly wounded; we have only eight dead! Fifteen wounded," said a Highlander as they stepped forward, the yellow scarf at their neck denoted their rank as a lieutenant.

"That is good news, scavenge what we can from the dead, and then send a detailed report to the General with my compliments. I may organize a scouting party once this weather clears...we need to know what we are facing," Hana said as she stepped back from Simon to face the officer.

"Simon, place a guard here to keep watch, its time for us to make camp, and clean this blood off. Find me once that is done and we will discuss strategy to further hold the line if they show a renewed attack," Hana ordered, although she kept her voice softer then normal.

"Yes, Your Highness. I'll see it done," Simon said, that Byrne duty showing through once again as he brought his fist to his chest in a salute, and headed to the Bulwark to fulfill his orders.

His gray eyes were alight with pride and emotion knowing that his love was still alive, and that perhaps the mistakes of the past could be rectified when they were calling the shots.


	3. The Wolf Rides

**The Shattered Realms: Hanalea ana'Raisa**

 **Chapter Three  
The Wolf Rides**

"Let them come, they'll waste their lives upon our heights with us raining arrows down on them," barked the Demonai officer.

"I need to find adequate information of the enemy. We could be facing the entire flatlander army for all we know! No use twiddling our thumbs," replied Hanalea ana'Raisa, Princess Heir of the Fells.

"If I want you to go on a scouting mission, I expect you to honor my command, not whine about not getting to kill flatlanders. I need someone I can trust, now will you do it or shall I have your arse court-martialed for insubordination?" growled Hana as she grabbed the front of his cloak and pulled him close, nose to nose.

They were almost equal in height, he had a few inches on her. The Demonai officer remained silent for a bit before nodding, giving way to the Princess.

"I'll see it done, Your Highness, " he said and bowed out of the room.

Hanalea sighed and collapsed into the makeshift chair behind her, the Fellsdeer leather & sheepskin cover cushioning her fall.

Her bound Captain of the Guard laid a hand upon her right shoulder as he spoke, "We held the line, and stopped the enemy Hana; we did good. We need to know if they are renewing their attack or retreating in full," Simon said softly now that they were alone in the War tent.

Hana had given orders for the officers to see to their men and get guard patrols posted and set, convinced that nothing more was happening tonight.

Hana looked up at Simon, her green eyes sparkling from the candles. Simon looked back down at her and leaned down and presses his lips to hers. Hana enjoyed kissing Simon, his weathered lips next to hers felt just right.

Breaking from the kiss, Simon kneeled down in front of Hana, taking her gloved hands in his; he rested his forehead against hers and inhaled deeply. "I want to breathe you in for the rest of my days. The leather, sweat and wool you smell of. To recall the pine & spring you smelled like back in Fellsmarch..." he breathed in deeply again.

"You know, I would need to marry for the good of the line. Especially to form an alliance with someone who could help us against Arden," Hana whispered in return, she closed her eyes and just relaxed with Simon right beside her.

"We are bound Hana, I'll be with you until death. In whatever way the Maker has planned for us," he replied, his voice barely audible over the crackling of the fire.

"We've better get some sleep, we got a long day ahead of us tomorrow. The weather is still bad isn't it?" Hana asked, as she leaned past Simon to look out the tent opening, whirls of snow that blew the flaps opened seem to answer her.

"I believe it will continue for sometime. Didn't the wizards predict a bad snow storm?" Simon asked, coming back to a stand.

Hana nodded, not bothering to reply, with a flick of her wrist, she signaled for Simon to leave. "I'll be getting ready for sleep. Alone," putting emphasis on _Alone._

As the night carried on, the blizzard blew through, bringing in a fresh cover of snow; not stained crimson by the life-blood of Arden from yesterday. The snow drifts from the mountains continue occasionally, but clear weather ahead.

"Any word from the scouts?" asked Hanalea as she came up to the ramparts.

"Not yet, we expect them back shortly," replied an officer as he turned look at his commanding officer.

"Saddle up my horse, and a triple. We'll be riding out to investigate within the hour. I have a feeling something has happened," Hanalea ordered and turned on heel and walked away.

Hanalea knew that a triple, a guard of nine would be disapproved of by her mother, but she didn't want a large group going scouting. Especially if the southerners launched another attack.

 _A triple will have to suffice._ Hanalea sighed and she started up the trail to her tent so she could get ready and as she came to the entrance to her tent, her guards snapped to attention, however she heard arguing coming from inside the tent. As she entered her tent, it went silent and before her was Simon Byrne, and Willo Watersong, Matriarch of Marisa Pines Camp, and a apprentice healer.

"The wounded need healing to ensure their survival. Also, we need to investigate reports from our scouts of the pass to ensure what lies ahead. We received a message from Westgate to that effect, those are orders from the Queen herself," Willo said, Bright Hand right behind her nodding and stepping forward.

"She wishes us to confirm the reports from refugees who were fleeing from the flatlanders," he said and stepped back.

"I've already given the order for horses to be saddled Willow; I don't like the fact that our scouts are still missing," Hana said and pushed back several strands of her golden hair back that had came free of her braid.

"Alright, I will send word to the Queen of that affect," Willo smiled and stood up and came to stand before Hana.

"You have such fair hair as your father," Willo said as she embraced Hana.

"Father thinks my hair is lighter then his ever was. Mother thinks its the same," Hana said smiling as she returned the embrace.

"Maybe your father is right. His hair had a small trace of reddish tint to it, due to his magical legacy. From what Han has told me, you favor Alger Waterlow more, your ancestor," Willo laughed.

"As far as I'm concerned, my lighter color hair helps me blend in to the terrain. Dark hair like my mothers would stand out more," Hana chuckled.

Willo nodded and passed Hana to the entrance then turned back to face Hana once more. "It is good to see you again Hana. Be safe, Your Highness," Willo said and inclined her head, and disappeared out of the tent.

"I'll gather the guards for you Hana," Simon said, and as he passed by Hana he leaned in and kissed her lips softly. Hanalea, grabbed ahold of him, wrapping her arms around him, entangling her fingers in his hair.  
She felt Simon stiffen briefly then returned, she felt his hands wrap around her and pull her close, crashing their bodies together.

Simon pulled away first, flushed & breathless. "I should get ready Hana. Once this war is over though," Simon breathed as he planted a kiss on Hana's forehead and pulled free and organized his hair with his fingers as a comb.

As Simon stepped out, he could see several horses already geared and ready to ride. He glanced over at the campfires and tents and spotted the blue of the Queen's guard, and the hand picked Highlanders that accompanied them.

Walking over, his breathe steaming as he exhaled, his mind wandering elsewhere. "I will need you guys outfitted and ready to ride in twenty. We will be scouting ahead to see where the Demonai scouts have gone to," Simon ordered and the guards nodded and started getting ready.

"We'll send word once we are ready sir," came a reply from one of the bluejackets.

"I'll be with the Princess Heir, send word there," Simon said and turned on heel and walked away to tend to his own horse and equipment first. Simon ran a gray through his black hair, brushing away snow as the wind blew in some more.

As Simon finished getting his horse ready to ride, he paused to look out past the Bulwark into the pass beyond and what awaited them. As far as he could see was nothing but snow.

As he kept his eyes on the pass and started down the steps to Hana's tent and ran right into a wall of muscle and went down hard on his rear. Before he could react he heard Hana laughing, and he looked up to find her right before him.

"You are usually so grounded. What happened to your footing Byrne?" Hana chuckled, amusement evident and her eyes sparkled with mischievous intent.

"Just feeling like riding out into that pass is a very bad idea. Like its a mistake that you only make once..." Simon replied, his voice trailing off at the end.

"I know, I got a bad feeling as well, but that won't stop me from doing what is required of me, Simon." Hana replied, keeping her devious side in check.

As everyone had mounted their horses, Hana came forward, Simon to her left.

"Everyone. This is a high risk mission, we are checking to see what has been going on in the pass and where our Demonai scouts are. Keep in mind this is information only, we are at all odds to keep from making contact with the enemy." she ordered, looking at each guard in turn who simply gazed back at her.

She mounted _Spirit_ and snapped the reigns and started down the trail to the gates of the Bulwark, her triple following her out, and taking formation, placing her in the middle. Their bright blue cloaks marking them against the blinding white snow. Hanalea being the only one dressed in white to blend in with the weather.

As they departed from the Bulwark into Marisa Pines Pass, Hanalea felt a chill to her bones. She felt chilled to her core, despite being dressed for the occasion. Simon noticed it too and brought his horse alongside hers.

"Are you alright Your Highness?" he asked, his gray eyes seemed to peer into her soul and steady her.

"I feel as if the mountains are calling me back, warning me not to go." she said softly, keeping her eyes on the move. Looking over the horizon and the edge where sky met the ground to see if they were being watched.

She felt eyes on her, as the Princess Heir though, eyes tended to fall on her anyway, especially as the commanding officer and known as _Running Wolf_ in the uplands. Her younger brother, Adrian was known as _Speaks To Horses_ , and Alyssa was _Daylily_.

 _I guess they will grow up on the field as I have, I would prefer they not have to fight and know the horrors of war._

As they continued their trek into Marisa Pines Pass, the temperature dropped, and by high noon, a storm began to brew on Hanalea's peaks. Lightning danced around the sky sending waves of thunder rumbling through the pass.

Continuing on through the pass, speed was now a priority as the storm could cover the trail at any time. The Demonai trail had went cold a few times, but Hana's tracking skills matched any of the Demonai as she had trained with them since she could walk. She had fostered with the clans for three years at Demonai camp.

Following the trail deep, they crossed into the borderlands, the divide between the Queendom of the Fells, and the Kingdom of Arden, or as the southerners called it - the Empire of Arden.

"Your Highness! It will be dark soon, and we haven't found them." Byrne said as he rode up beside Hana. Hana nodded in agreement then a glint caught her eye.

"There. Ahead on the trail." She pointed ahead at the hillside. As the group came up on to the hill and as Hanalea dismounted to get a closer look at what caught her eye, Simon grabbed ahold of her arm.

"Lets leave now. I have a bad feeling about this, Hana." he said, the look in his eyes was stern yet wild as if he knew trouble was coming. Hanalea pulled her arm free and turned to look at Simon, a sound that they all knew pierced the air.

 _SNICK - SNICK - SNICK_

The sound of crossbows going off and several of her guardsmen fell before they could even draw their weapons. Simon practically leapt off his horse, covering Hanalea with his body before she pushed him off and pulled her sword free. The remaining guardsmen crowded around her, their swords hissing free as well, Simon to her right.

Hanalea took in the lay of the land in the blink on an eye.

A ledge to the left, a cliff-face to the right and at the hilltop was the enemy.


	4. Blood & Tears

**The Shattered Realms: Hanalea ana'Raisa**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Blood & Tears**

"On me! For the Queen in the North!"  
"Rally around the Princess Heir!"

Shouts went up from the hill as crossbows sounded again, and with everyone dismounting by a miracle by the maker none found a target in Hanalea's guard.

"For the red hawk of Arden! Charge!" shouted a voice from the hill, and Hanalea and her guard which surrounded her, bristling with swords began to make their way to the cliff face.

There was only five of the guards left, seven if you counted Simon Byrne & Hanalea.  
Simon's only concern at this point was getting the Princess Heir out of harms.

"Hanalea, we'll make a play for a horse so you can escape. Its the only way this doesn't end in failure. We'll buy you as much time as possible to let you get as far away as we can!" Simon growled in Hana's ear as the enemy charged & roared in the distance.

Simon pulled the reigns of a horse up, and as he was maneuvering between Hanalea and the enemy, a bolt struck the hind of the horse and it took off, yanking the reigns from Hanalea's hands.

"Bloody bones!" she muttered and her sword hissed free, and she turned around to face her enemy.

Her guards were down to four now, not including her & her captain Simon.

"Hana, you must run. We will hold them off." Simon growled, putting himself between Hana and the enemy. He pivoted to the right, and cut down an enemy in their dirtback brown uniforms, called mudbacks for the color they wore.

The remaining guards fell into line around Simon & Hanalea to try and buy her time to escape, but Hanalea pushed forward alongside them.

"I may not escape this, but I'll sooner die then turn my back to these cowards!" she growled and she cut down another mudback before parrying a strike from another to the left, and the Simon cutting him down.

Hanalea noticed that the Ardennines had circled around them and were closing in slowly. Hanalea felt the guard to her left shudder and his weight fade away, Hana turned and caught a blow to her stomach and as she stumbled back, Simon lunged forward plunging his sword through the midsection of the mudback. Kicking his sword free of the body, Simon came to Hanalea's side, and noticed the last of the guards pulled to the ground by a mudback.

The guard as he hit the ground, he pushed his sword forward catching the mudback in the chest. He, however was open and several mudbacks shoved their swords into his chest, leaving him skewered to the ground.

Simon and Hanalea back to back stood facing what was around them. The enemy came in slowly, but Hanalea was fearless. She darted forward and to the left, catching one soldier off guard, and was through his circle with her sword sliced his neck open. Simon darted with her, catching the one to her left off guard and killing him by running him through.

Hanalea and Simon turned around, using the bodies as shields, protecting themselves for a quick second. Simon and Hanalea pushed closer to the face of the cliff so their backs would be protected.

"Keep them from the face of the cliff!" went a shout from the hill top, and Hanalea recognized the voice - General Marin Karn, a butcherer. He had innocents killed en mass, and would use the dirtiest tactics whenever possible.

More men came rushing down the hillside and in-between Hanalea & Simon; including several slave mages who leveled their hands at Hanalea and Simon.

Hanalea & Simon were lucky to dodge the first volley of flame, which several southerners did not and they went up like tinder.

Simon charged forward and was struck with a charm and his wolf ring, sizzled against his finger - protection from magic. The mage's eyes went wide right before Simon drove his sword through his neck, and Hanalea finished off the other one who had raised his hands.

Simon kicked the mage off his boot and turned around, a little to late though - a mudback had creeped in behind them and ran his spear into Simon's stomach as he turned around. Simon faltered for several seconds, then with a defiant yell, grabbed ahold of the spear with his free hand and pulled it through him and the spearman closer.

Two more soldiers ran up but Hanalea tackled the first one who crashed into the second one, then following up slashed both through the chest, their blood spurting out like a geyser, high in the mountains.

Simon plunged his sword down into the chest of the mudback, and as the mudback went down he kept his eyes on Hanalea's face, who came up to him and pressed her lips to his.

"I love you, and I'll follow you shortly," she sighed and Simon was gone. Tears in her eyes falling down, clearing the dirt from her cheeks, leaving a trail of clean skin.

Hana pulled Simon's sword free and took a stance, keeping a constant turn on her head to avoid being struck from behind.

The crunch of a boot, Hana spun and cut the soldier down. Two more did, and she parried one blow, side stepped the other and sliced his throat open. Following through, she ran the other one through. As Hana dispatched two more soldiers, a thought crossed her mind - why weren't they attacking en mass and overpowering her with numbers?

One soldier came running in, his face flushed with anger, Hana effortlessly side stepped his blow, slashed him across his stomach and kicked him into several other mudbacks.

 _They are trying to take me alive._

Hanalea threw down her swords and drew her dagger which she always carried on her belt and drove it into her heart. Blinding pain came first as her vision blurred and she fell to her knees. Her arms felt heavy and hard to move. She reached for Simon's hand and fell flat on her side, blood spilling down her armor and onto the ground. Using the last of her strength, she sent up a prayer to the Maker and a apology to her sibilings & mother, and pushed the dagger in further and her eyes fluttered closed and her skin started turning the color of the snow on the ground that wasn't covered with lifeblood of those who had perished.

Hour's later Demonai scouts came upon the scene, and they recognized her body by her wolf ring, and armor. Her head was missing, signs of an unclean decapitation was shown on the body.

Several days later, a funeral in Fellsmarch was held, not just for Hanalea ana'Rasia, but also for Simon sul'Amon - Hana's bound Captain.

Comments: I have loved this series and still do, but I find myself more committed to an original work I am currently devoting my time too, and so instead of the five chapters and leaving you guys hanging - I came down to four. I hope you will follow my original work, called - The Hunter Chronicles.


End file.
